Vampire Rogue
by Leaflyn
Summary: What would happen if Rogue absorbed a vampire? Main characers: Romy, Logan, Hank. There is BobbyScott bashing. No Flames. M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_What would happen if Rogue absorbed a vampire? This thought intrigued me, so I decided to write a short fic dedicated to the subject. Please correct me if the accents or any other comic aspect is in some way incorrect. I am at thy will. Note to the bastards who art hiding behind yonder shrub: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Happy? (AN:I recommend that song…) 'Ere ve gho!_

The fog clouded the brisk autumn air like the thoughts clouding my mind…and the voices. If only the voices would lift from my tormented mind like the fog that would lift when the sun awoke from his slumber, then I might have time to see clearly. Maybe I do not want to see clearly…maybe the voices veiling my perception of reality are really a comforting blanket. Ignorance is bliss, as the old adage goes. I see many things that I do not wish to though; things that others do not see. My "boyfriend" Bobby or Iceman, which ever you prefer, has been cheating on me for some time with Kitty. Why do I still pretend to not know? I honestly do not care anymore. Life passes me by and I take no notice because I hurt so much and no one seems to care. I am not an angst filled teen who is just wrapped up in herself. No, it is just a reality. Logan is gone, everyone is mourning Jean's death, the proff. and the other teachers have too much to do to take notice with the new people here. Oh, did I forget to mention? Magneto and his lackeys have joined us and we get to live together like one big fucking family; they just take up space to me.

A sudden sound brought Rogue out of her musings. _Where am I? _Her surroundings seemed strangely vivid despite the heavy fog. Rogue could barely see that she had aimlessly walked into a densely wooded area. Seeing nothing, Rogue decided to head back to the Institute using Logan's sense of smell.

"Where do you go, dearest?"

The velvet voice slid across Rogue's body like a caress. No wonder, since a pale hand was tenderly stroking (AN: Rogue wears a heavy amount of make up which cancels out the lady's gentle touch.) her cheek.

"You do not wish to leave me so soon?" Rogue was frozen, yet incredibly warm. The women standing, no, standing was not the word. Standing was not a word to describe her feline like grace. Her long crimson hair seemed like snakes, writhing and winding around her body, while her gray eyes seemed to stare right through my entire being. One would expect a dress of royalty to grace a luscious body such as her's, but torn and dirty rags adorned her figure. She noticed where my attention had gone.

"Yes, very odd is it not? Me, a queen, dressed as a beggar of whom used to curse me. I can taste the irony…but I yearn for something more." Rouge did not notice the woman glide closer until she could feel the woman's light breath on her exposed skin. Every word from her full lips rang in my head, drowning out the world in promise.

"It is not often," she whispered in my ear, "that someone ventures in my wood." Her lips roamed lower, never touching my skin. "But when they do," she paused at my neck, "I make sure to take advantage of it."

The feeling of her fangs piercing my skin was ecstasy, never had I felt such pleasure. Someone cared about me, everything was going to be alright. There was something that was nagging at the back of my mind but I pushed it aside. There was nothing to worry about any more. Someone was screaming. Why would they scream, the world was loving?

The woman's lack of concentration brought Rogue back to the present. She was screaming into Rogue's skin, unable to break free. Rogue could feel her power coming into affect as pain ripped through her body. Free from her trance, Rogue was able to push away. The women was not there anymore, but Rogue could still hear her echoing scream in the woods. Needing no more urging, Rogue set off at full speed towards the "new institute".

)O(

The mutants had to rebuild the Institute in a different location because of normal humans. Thanks to Logan's sense of smell, and sheer terror urging her on, she made it to the Institute in record time. Some of the kids were outside playing a form of tag in the dark. Many of them looked at her strangely as she ran past without a word, but then again she was "The Rogue". She always did weird things.

_GOD! What the hell just fuckin' happened? She was a! An' she tried ta! And Ah absorbed 'er! What the fuckin' just ha- _Rogue fell down the stairs after being knocked over by something.

"Are you okay chere?"

Rogue looked up to see the Cajun, Gambit she thought. He was the one with the cocky attitude, rakish grin, and southern charm. She tried to speak but nothing came out. He had been carrying what looked to be a large box that had blocked his vision on the way down the stairs.

"Chere?" he said bending down to help her up.

"Ah'm fine." She said shakily.

"You don' look fine chere. Gambit gonna take you down to de lab." Gambit then noticed the blood on her neck. Rogue saw that he had and bolted up. "Ah'm fine really…Ah got to go." Rogue sprinted up the stairs to her room. _Why did I choose to have the room in the attic? _

_Because you ain't social stripes. _Oh no. The voices are back. Rogue came to a dead stop at the foot of the set of stairs heading up to her room.

_Just leave ma alone!_

_Like what happened? You were like totally out of it…none of us could like see you._

_You mean that you all didn't see the woman with the crimson hair and the blue eyes?_

_What are you talking about stripes?_

_What is this nonsense?_

_Are you crazy girl?_

_Like what?_

All of her voices chorused these thoughts in confusion. Rogue put her head against her splinted door in exhaustion. Maybe it was a dream…but the warm blood soaking her clothing confirmed that it wasn't. Rogue took a shuddering breath and tried to stand upright again, but couldn't. She felt so dizzy. _Ah can't…what the fuck is happening now?_

Rogue started to tip over, but was caught by strong arms. She tried to see who is was and warn them not to touch her but all she could manage was, "Don't touch…ma skin…Ah…" Then darkness claimed her.

"It gonna be alrigh' chere."

)O(

There thou go peoples. My very first chapter. Hope thou likes it.

**₤_eaflyn_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Gambit, explain to me again. What happened?" Hank McCoy said in exasperation. Gambit had ran into his room in the middle of the night with a bloodied and unconscious Rogue in his arms. The Proff. was not there and neither was Storm; they had gone in search of a grief stricken Logan. So it was up to him to try and get an up set Cajun to tell him about Rogue.

"Remy was jus' takin' parts fo' Remy's bike t' de shop, when de fille bumped int' Remy an' fell down de stairs. Remy din' see 'er!" It was hard to make out what Gambit was saying between his pacing and his accent.

"I do not blame you Gambit. Please continue."

"Remy set de box down an' bend down to 'elp de femme, den Remy see de blood dat cover 'er! Remy a empathy an' could feel de fille's pain an' fear, so Remy jus' want t' 'elp! She ran up de stairs before Remy could get 'er 'elp an Remy ran aft' 'er. Remy found 'er leanin' up angain' the door lik' she in pain, den she start t' fall an Remy went t' catch 'er, an she said sometin' 'bout 'er skin Remy brought 'er t' you an," Gambit sighed, "Remy confused!" Gambit plopped down in an uncomfortable chair beside Rogue's bed in the med lab.

Hank looked at Rogue in deep thought. "I am not sure of what caused Rogue's loss of blood because I have found no wound, but I have suspicions of why she was in pain and confused as you say."

"De skin?"

"Oh, that." Hank said softly, "That is her mutation. You did not know? I thought that you would…considering your connections with Magneto."

"Non. What Mags got t' do wit de fille?"

"Rogue can absorb a mutant's power and a human's life force just by human contact. She absorbs their memories and part of the person into herself. If skin to skin contact is maintained for a certain period of time, she will kill the person."

"De fille cnt' touch? Ever?"

"Unfortunately…not. Magneto developed a machine that would turn all humans into mutants. The only problem was that it would kill him if he powered it, but it needed his power to work. Therefore, he captured Rogue, made her absorb him, and made her run the machine. Fortunately, the X-Men were able to apprehend him and free Rogue before any harm was done to humanity."

Gambit noted that he said no harm to humanity and did not include Rogue. _Gambit never seen dis fille 'round 'ere. But Remy sure he knew all the pretty femmes…O' course Remy be tryn' real 'ard t' fit n' 'ere an not t' do any 'arm…may be that why Remy not seen 'er…Remy'll 'ave t' keep a eye on 'dis one._

"Now, I do see the blood on her clothing but no wound. Did you see one when you bumped into her?"

"Oiu(AN: Spelling of the French yes correct?). On her neck."

"But there is no wound there." Hank gingerly pulled the cloth back from Rogue's neck exposing the pale skin; it was unmarred. Suddenly, Rogue's grey eyes shot open and she jumped from the bed quickly bursting from the lab at inhuman speed. Gambit moved to go after her, but then noticed Hank's blank expression.

"We need to go after de fille home!"

'"Her eyes…" he said weakly.

Gambit froze at the thought of her eyes. The coldest grey he had ever seen…

Hesitantly, Gambit asked, "What dis got do wit de fille's eyes?"

"Gambit, Rogue's eyes are green."

"Merde."

"Precisely."

)O(

Ah, here thou go. Short because I felt that it t'would be suspenseful to end it there…hehehe…I'll make up for it in the next chapter…I promise. And a special thanks to my lovely reviewer… Prexistence. Thanks for the review darling! I'll try to up date at LEAST once a week. I'm in a Romy mode too ;) …so I'll make sure there is some more Remy and (new and improved) Vamp Rogue action. I'll give ya peoples a hint for future action: picture Remy and Rogue in da wilderness fighting and some very good fighting I might add, and it ends up with Rogue…kissing Remy…or biting him…or both? gasps from the audience Wa? HoW? WhY? And an even bigger question(s)….who is the vamp Rogue absorbed? And will she take over?

All will be answered in future chapters grasshoppers…tune in same bat time…same bat channel!

₤**eaflyn**


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!

Remember that I said that I was going to hath a lot of action soon? Well, I am…but….thou must see from my perspective…there is this really pesky thing that I have to do first…it is called "setting the scene" and that is what I have done in a lot of this chapter. This is going to be a really long chapter mind thou so….don't get frustrated because it sounds like a soap opera (and it is not! This is just a 'slow' chapter)…because it is setting the scene with a whole lot of character development thrown in. You will be seeing a whole lot of flashbacks too…because doing things chronologically is in the past. Just thought that I would warn you. And the little 'I am THE Iceman bits were not thrown in just for my enjoyment…they are important for the end of the chapter. DON'T GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE I MADE ICEMAN A JERK! I had to have someone in that position and he fit. Now I just have one question…Are you ready to rock before you bleed? (a wonderful song by Doro)

_What th' hell is happenin'? First Ah wake up n' th' med lab an get blinded, then Ah feel lighke somethin' is eating' me inside, then everythin' is so different. The colors are so much brighter. Everythin' looks too real…hyper real…REALLY REAL. Ah cn' smell the old garbage that Kurt forgot (again) to take out in th' kitchen…and Ah cn' differentiate th' smells. Banana peel, half a Big Hunk bar, Kitty's birthday cake… Ah cn' hear th' kids playing outside from ma room n' th' attic. What th' hell is happenin' to ma?_

Rogue blindly smashed something in frustration and caught her reflection in her Victorian mirror. It was a beautiful antique that Irene had sent to her once for her birthday. But Rogue no longer felt the warm memories when she gazed dumbfounded at her distorted reflection. Her hair was a longer, deeper auburn, which slid down to her waist; the white streaks were now shimmering silver like the mirror itself. Her skin was paler and her eyes…oh God her eyes. Her eyes were grey. Not her green but the woman's grey. Rogue dropped to her knees with her mouth open and alien eyes staring back at her. The she noticed it. Before she had only gazed at her transformed eyes, but now her teethe caught her attention.

_Fuck. I have fangs. _

Realization finally hit her. She had absorbed a real live vampire.

₤ 

What was it with that bitch? I mean I had to get on with my life, who wants an angsty goth who can't touch. At first it was a major turn on, but it gets old fast. And I, THE Iceman, have to maintain my rep.

Something has happened to her…again. All the weird shit in this world has to happen to her…so I'm just glad that I am THE Iceman. I think that I have to show that little witch not to ignore me.(Remy: What dos' dis 'ave t' do wit ma chere? She might be n' trouble! Leaflyn: Hold on lover boy. All answers shall be revealed in time. Remy: Jus' 'urry up den!"

₤ 

5 days later

The gnawing inside of her was getting worse. It was like a feral, caged monster savagely struggling to get free from its gilded bonds. And that was exactly what was happening; because now Rogue was a monster…a blood sucking vampire. Not only did she have the hunger to contend with, but also the vampire inside her mind; Celebraia. (AN: Does the vamps name sound like a drug to you?)

_Flashback time_

_Rogue found herself surrounded by the enticing fog once again. Only this time, there were no comforting trees or sounds of the night. No, there was only the ringing of true silence._

_In an instant Rogue was staring into the depths of those grey eyes…_

"_What have you done to me!" Her voice no longer held the softness on velvet on skin, but of a murder of crows taking wing._

"_Ah…don' know…"_

_The vampire grasped Rogue's exposed neck. _

"_You shall pay for this." _

_Her dainty hands tightened and she lifted Rogue off of the musty ground. _

"_Kill ma….an' you kill us both…"_

_The scene shifted. No longer were they standing in the fog, but in a Victorian parlor. The seemingly calm vampire motioned for Rogue to take a seat on one of the red chairs. When she did not, the vampire roughly pushed her onto a fluffy chair. _

"_Explain what you have done to me." When Rouge remained silent, the vampire narrowed her mesmerizing eyes. "Speak now."_

"_Ah….absorbed ya." The vampire raised a black eyebrow. At her confused expression Rogue tried to explain further._

"_It is ma powah. If Ah have skin ta skin contact with somebody, Ah will absorb their powah or life force."_

"_Ah…" The vampire seemed to relax. "Now I know what you are. I have heard of your kind, but have never been graced by your presence."_

"…_My kind?...ya mean mutants right?"_

"_I have no idea what you are speaking of. You are one of the 'ramcah' are you not? You have all the characteristics of one." She rested her chin on steeped fingers._

_Rogue immediately stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. _

"_What in Hell's name are ya talkin' 'bout?" _

_The vampire smiled, slowly shaking her head like she was talking to a small child. "I will explain later my dear. Now I think that it is time for you to depart from our little rendezvous. Farewell, little Rogue."_

_Everything began to fade as Rogue was pulled back to reality._

"_Wait! Who are ya?"_

_The last sound Rouge heard before being engulfed into oblivion was, "I am called Celebraia."_

_nomoreflashbacktime_

_Celebraia. She 'ad hinted that there were more like ma. Does that mean Ah'm not a mutant? That Ah'm somethin' else? _

A forceful knock woke Rogue from her reverie that she was not alone; that she was not the only one forbidden from touch.

"Chere?"

_Evah since Ah ran out of the med lab, that Swamp Rat has insisted on bein' with ma almost every livin' moment. He is startin' to grow on ma though…_

_guesswhat?flashbacktime!_

_Gambit burst through Rogue's old attic door almost breaking the hinges off of the rotten frame._

"_Wha' de 'ell y' tink y' doin'? Wha' 'append t' y' Rogue?"_

_Rogue's mind went blank. Ah gotta think of somethin'…_

"_Ah…"Rouge tiredly sat down on her old, faded comforter. She suddenly had the urge just to curl up into a little ball and fall into a merciful sleep with her tattered blanket. _

_Warm arms gently wrapped around her, providing the comfort that Rogue sought. All of the emotions that had been plaguing her these past months suddenly came out in her torrent of tears. The arms against her tightened, as if willing all of her troubles and enemies to fade into the black hole that is known as time. Rouge thought of Jean's death, Logan's disappearance, Bobby's betrayal, and her own immense loneliness. _

_After what seemed an eternity, Rogue's wild sobs started to subside. Gloved hands tenderly stroked her heavy tears away. _

"_Ya know…" Rogue brushed her hand against a threadbare blanket, while still sitting by Gambit. " Ah never got rid of this blanket because it smells like vanilla…It was one of the only things Ah has with ma when Ah was found."_

_Gambit stayed silent, listening to her words…even though he was confused that she was talking about a blanket at a time like this._

"_One of the only things that Ah remember of ma Mama…was of both of us curled up in this blanket…she was reading ma Sleepin' Beauty out of a fairy tale book. An' she always smelled like vanilla." Rogue paused as if it hurt to go on. "This blanket has been the only constant thing for ma…Every time that Ah think that Ah am alone…Ah remember that Ah have ma blanket…" She gave a shaky laugh and looked up into Gambit's sympathetic red eyes. "Ah know that it must sound pathetic…that the only thing that Ah have now to be with ma is this blanket…" Rogue laid down on her beloved blanket just wishing that her mother would take her away into the unknown. _

_Gambit hesitantly lay down beside her and wrapped his long arms around her. He could feel her tears against his chest and began to lightly stroke her hair. _

"_Chere…Remy cn't say dat dese peopl' 'ere 'ave ben treatin' y' righ' because dey 'aven't. Remy not talkin' bout Wolvie or de doc…but de other peopl' 'round 'ere." Gambit took a deep breathe. "But y' got t' tell somebody 'bout wha' 'appened tonigh' an' why y' 'urtin' so much."_

_Rogue looked up at him with an expression that broke his heart to little pieces, and then put those pieces in a blender till they were mush. _

"_How can Ah tell anybody…if they won't listen? Ah have the voices in ma head an' the voices that are outside ma head. Ah feel as though Ah'm not myself anymore. An' none of the voices care what Ah think."_

_Gambit was at a loss for what to say. _

"_Ah don't want to be a burden to the Proff. or Wolvie or Stormy…or ta ya."_

"_It was de voices dat made y' do all dat, chere?"_

_Rogue didn't answer right away. This could be ma excuse…because it is kind of the truth…._

"_Ya…it was the voices."_

_Rouge saw his trademark smirk crawl back on to his face._

"_Y' 'ave the prettiest eyes, chere."_

_Rogue shifted her position to look into her mirror to see her features back to normal. Ah 'ave nevah been this happy to see ma plain green eyes!_

_She smirked looking back at the grinning Cajun. And said,"Ah bet you say that to all the girls." before snuggling back into his warm embrace._

_"Only y', ma chere."_

_nomoreflashbackforyou!_

Rogue answered her door to see the grinning Cajun with a large package in his hands.

"What is that Swamp Rat?"

"Rougey's got a pet name fo' Remy now. Remy's touched." Gambit laughed at her expression of disapproval, and threw the mysterious package at her. Rouge just stared at it.

"Um…is' sor' o' a tradition t' open a gif', ma chere."

"Ya got something for ma Remy? Ya din' 'ave ta'…Y' shoudn'…Y"

"Remy love de way y' accen' ges' thinker when y' angry or confused. An' de way ya say Remy' name." Rogue shot him a glare and opened her gift. It was a beautiful black dress that Rouge had only dreamed of. A maroon leather corset sprinkled with the deepest rubies in the pattern of briar roses…the flowing black material that looked like it was made of cobwebs flowed across her hands…the sleeves and area above the corset were a black see-threw that was inlaid with black diamonds…the sleeves would be long enough to go to her fingers…but there was still a set of black gloves with a the same pattern of roses as her corset…it was perfect…(AN: cough I don't know the parts of dresses peoples…I'm an old jean wearer with ty die shirts so…I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge. I don't know if movie Rouge would like the dress or not…but she does here..)

"It's the most beautiful-" Before she could finish Gambit had come behind her and put something on her neck. She looked down to see a simple silver chain with a briar rose attached. Following the color scheme of the dress, the rose petals were black with tints of crimson and the thorny stem and leaves black with hues of green. Rogue looked up at Remy with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Dere's matchin' earins' n' de box wit de dress. An'" Gambit produced a bottle of perfume from one of his many coat pockets, "de fines' vanilla perfume in de world. Remy only ges' t' bes' f' his chere."

Rouge threw her arms around Gambit hugging him so tight he has trouble breathing. "Chere, Remy need t' breathe!" Rouge loosened her grip and said in a confused tone, "Why are ya beenin' so nice ta ma?" Gambit pulled away from their embrace.

"Because someone 'as t'." Gambit smirked. "An' wha' sort o' homme would Remy be if he din' treat 'is chere righ'?" Rogue laughed. That Swamp Rat always found a way to cheer her up.

"Now y' better get ready cause Remy gonna take y' t' a weddin'."Rogue looked at him alarmed.

"What? But Ah-"

"Its on de orders of Baldy…he tinks dat dere is gonna be a mutant uprising at de senator's weddin'. Be ready a' seven, chere." And at that he left her staring helplessly at the door.

_I don't like that bub, stripes. _

_Did you like see what he got you? That must have totally cost a lot of money! It is a little too dark though…_

_Yo, that dress makes look like your going to a funeral._

_Stripes, if he puts a hand on you I am going to cut him into little pieces-_

_Um…he like can't put a hand on her._

_-and feed them to Sabertoothe over there. _

Rouge just ignored the voices. It would be nice to get her mind off things for a while…but what about "the hunger" that was growing inside of her, and what was with the mental pulling on her min?d….

"_That is a beautiful dress, little Rogue."_

_They were in a ballroom right out of a Shakespearean tale. People in fancy attire waltzed around the two women, oblivious of their presence. Rouge was in the out fit that Remy had gotten for her, while Celebraia was dressed in a tight fitting silver gown with red trim._

"_Your beau seems very sincere. But then again…so do they all." Celebraia peered at the couples dancing._

"_What do ya want?"_

"_You need to feed."_

"_Why should Ah?"_

"_To keep my body alive. It is still in the wood, helpless. We are now connected because of my folly. And if my body dies…so does yours."_

_Rogue considered her words. She could see no alternatives, and perhaps Celebraia would be able to tell her more about 'her kind'._

"_If Ah do what ya ask, will ya tell ma more about who Ah am?"_

"_Yes."_

_A part of Rouge had misgivings, but Rouge seemed somewhat dazed…it seemed as if Celebraia was getting brighter…_

"_Then Ah agree."_

"_Lovely. And my little Rogue…I have a gift for you too."_

6:30 or about one hour later

Rouge slipped the sword (AN: aww…I wanted a gun) into its sheath along her spine. No one would be able to see it; her hair long and dress took care of that. Rogue still wondered how the sword found its way to her bed. She had never seen a real sword before, yet she knew the complex stances, thrusts, and parries. And it was because of _her_; the vampire in her mind.

She holstered her small pistol (AN:yay!) in a small compartment along the folds of her dress. That was one useful tidbit of information that she had learned from Mystique. Lesson #1 for Preparation of a Social Event: The ability to conceal ANY weapon among your body. She hadn't fed yet. She knew that she needed the blood because food just didn't cut it anymore. (AN: Just had a change in plan…GORY action on the way…don't want to see a heart ripped out then stop NOW! Bobby lovers stop reading!)

She peered at herself in the mirror mentally crossing her fingers. Her eyes were the same as they were five minutes ago…one was green…and one was grey. This was NOT good. _Maybe if Ah try to reason with her again…_

_That will do no good Rogue. Either you feed now or I will take over and do so. Your strength is waning…you know that once it passes a certain point I will be able to._

Another wave of searing pain washed over her. The hunger would no longer be contained. Rogue stifled a scream.

₤ 

Me. THE Iceman came up with a totally rad plan. Me and some of my homies (AN: spelling?) are gonna scare that bitch Rogue. That will teach her for ignoring me! When she comes out of her room, we are gonna spray her with water…and then I, THE Iceman, am going to freeze it! Isn't that the greatest plan ever? We've got everything rigged up…this is going to be awesome!

₤ 

"Um…Rogue? There is something I want to talk to you about…" Bobby's voice grated on her fragile will power.

She was kneeling on the wooden floor, digging her long finger nails into her palms trying to fight it. She would not do this no matter what she had said before; this was not right! She was a good guy…good guys don't suck the blood from other people! She could feel her fangs aching for the feel of flesh. A cold sweat broke out over her body, and her pupils began to dilate. Her breathes began to become heavy as she looked at the door with a gleam in her eyes.

_Go to him. He does not deserve life…we do._

"No," Rogue mumbled weakly but it came out as a moan.

Rogue's body rose and opened the door headless of her protests. He muscles moved jerkily as she tried to restrain herself from going to the door. She tried to shout out a warning, but was snuffed out like a candle. The body of Rouge opened the door. She was greeted by the force of cold water soaking her body, and then numbing cold as it froze. Something in Rouge's mind snapped…or someone…it was hard to tell.

Her assailants broke into wild laughter.

"Did you see her face?"

"She was like so shocked!"

They were oblivious to the fact that Rogue was no longer inside her frozen shell.

In a flash she appeared behind Bobby putting her arms around him.

"You should never mess with me, Bobby." Her mouth hovered over his neck. "Because this girl has fangs." She could feel his fear as her razor-sharp fangs lightly grazed his neck. She was losing the battle…she couldn't control Celebraia.

_Revel in his fear. Taste it. _

Another wave of pain over took her as she fell against the wall in agony. Rouge was overpowered and pushed back into the crevices of her mind.

Bobby tried to run, but was thrown against the wall by a pissed Rogue.

"Do you know what you did to her?" Her voice was distorted, there was no way to describe it. _Fuck. This is not Rogue._ She harshly kicked him in the torso with a heeled boot, sending him to the middle of her room. "You are below human. I have seen in Rogue's mind what you did and you should be tortured." Bobby sent ice spikes out of his hand towards her but she dodged every one of them as she made her way towards him. He tried to call out for help from his friends, but he saw that they were just sitting on her bed doing nothing.

"What the fuck have you done to them?"

"They had weak minds and are easy to control." Rogue pinned him to the wall with one hand, and pulled her arm back as if she were going to punch him. Instead her finder nails grew till they were like five knives.

"What th-" Rogue plunged them into his chest and maliciously whispered, "Do you know how it feels to have your heart tore out?" She twisted her hand a little and grabbed his beating heart. " Now you do." At that she gruesomely ripped his heart from his body…and laughed. "Feel her pain and swallow her sorrow." She roughly shoved his heart down his throat, reared her head back, and sunk her fangs into his neck. The nourishing blood entered her starved body. It was the smoothest red wine that caressed her throat, and trickled down her neck. She could feel the life leaving his body and reveled in it.

Rogue slowly pulled back from Bobby's lifeless body, licking her bloodied lips. She glided over to his cronies on her bed.

"You were loitering in the old warehouse drinking when you accidentally started a fire. Bobby was too drunk to get out in time…and was killed."

Her eyes glowed eerily for a second and they were gone. All of the blood, water, and wreckage from the fight had disappeared; everything was back in its place.

Rouge smoothed her dress, went over to her mirror, and started to apply lipstick.

)O( 

I would once again like to thank all of my reviewers: Cursedgirl, angw, emma134, and the ever faithful Prexistence. IcedBlaze (thanks for the critical review, I enjoyed your honestly) I shall explain my self to thou: (discards Shakespearean thing for lack of concentration…) I had to have some way so that the vamp would be unaffected by Rouge's powers. Rouge is going through a tough time now and that is why she has a kind of Evo Rouge look on life. The other kids are being jerks because of Rouge's withdrawn personality…and because of what happened at a certain party with Bobby. That will be in a future chapter though…don't worry people. I am going to get to the Remy/Rouge fighting scene and the hot vamp guy who knows Celebraia ;)…it just may take a couple of chapters to do so. Once again….I'm sorry to all the people who thought that the Bobby scene was inappropriate. There is a simple solution…stop reading my story.

Fare-thee-well,

₤**eaflyn**

_PS: Why won't they give Gambit…the coolest male in the X-men series (besides Wolverine) a major role in the third movie? But noooo….they have to have Warren…the "Angel"….he has wings! That is ALL! Gambit can blow things up. :P curse you movie director! _


End file.
